The long-range objectives of this project are to study the in vivo uptake, distribution, metabolism, and excretion of single, purified radiolabeled environmental contaminants, such as 2,4,5-trichlorophenoxyacetic acid, polychlorinated biphenyl isomers, and hydrocarbons, in vertebrate and invertebrate marine species that serve as human food sources. The role of environmental temperature and exposure to other pollutants on the processes involved are also investigated. Particular attention is focused upon potential carcinogens, mutagens, teratogens, and cytotoxins that may occur as food residues due to exposure of acquatic animals.